Un Beso Extraño
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Toshiro no entendía porque aquellas personas se metían la lengua por la boca, pero Karin estaba más que dispuesta a explicárselo.


Un Beso Extraño.

-No entiendo.- repitió Toshiro, ya adolescente, y alto, por cierto, por enésima vez en aquella tarde.

-Shh… No me dejas escuchar.- le chitó Karin, de dieciocho años.

Estaban ella y él en la casa de Kurosaki viendo películas en aquel extraño aparato llamado televisión.

La familia de la morena había salido cada uno para ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, y sabía que Karin había cancelado un compromiso para quedarse a hacerle de anfitriona.

Ella había decidido enseñarle el arte de las películas, que fingían historias de la vida real como si en verdad las vivieran.

La primera que habían visto no le había agradado, era de personas muy irritantes que se la pasaban gritando, y estaba tan sumergido en lo molestos que eran los personajes que ni siquiera presto atención a la trama, solo sabía que al final el protagonista por alguna razón acababa en la cárcel y todos los demás muertos.

La segunda ya había sido más de su gusto, era de personas que resolvían el misterio de un homicidio, la trama era interesante y atrapante, y le sorprendió enterarse de quien había sido el asesino.

La tercera le había gustado aun más, era de personas con poderes, como shinigamis pero sin zampakutos, peleaban contra alguien que no tenía poderes pero era muy listo, y Toshiro presto mucha atención a la película, pensando que tal vez utilizaría algunas de las estrategias que usaban los personajes principales para su escuadrón.

Ahora estaban viendo una cuarta película, que a pesar de que el tema principal era acción, también tenía algo de romance, y Toshiro nunca había visto a nadie besarse de la manera en que se besaban los protagonistas de esa película.

¿Cuál era el punto de meter la lengua en la boca de otra persona? ¿Qué no les daba asco?

Él lo consideraba asqueroso.

-¿Por qué hacen eso?- preguntó cuando de nuevo volvieron a meterse las lenguas entre ellos.

Karin ya parecía estarse exasperando.

-¿Qué no sabes lo que es un beso?- le inquirió fastidiada.

-Sí… pero ese es un beso extraño, nunca oí hablar de uno así.- miró con el ceño fruncido al televisor.

La Kurosaki suspiró, pausando la película.

-No es extraño, es el tipo más común de beso, así…- su rostro se torno rojo. –Así es más placentero…- murmuró enrojeciendo más.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso placentero? A mí me parece asqueroso.- arrugó la nariz.

-Pues no lo es.- dijo ella entre dientes. -¡Es agradable!- repitió ya cansada del tema.

-¿Tú cómo lo sabes? ¿Has practicado ese tipo de experiencias?- la idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-No… ¡Pero es algo que todo el mundo sabe!-

-Yo no.- se apresuró en corregirla.

Ella lanzó un alarido.

-Está bien… te lo mostrare, entonces.- mascullo en voz baja pero decidida, mientras su rostro pasaba por las tonalidades más oscuras de rojo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que me lo mostraras?- indagó con cautela.

-Te mostrare como se siente…- ella cada vez bajaba más la voz mientras se sonrojaba más.

-¿Cómo piensas…?... Un segundo.- de repente la comprensión invadió su rostro. -¡No vas a meterme la lengua en la boca!- se negó.

Ella gruñó molesta.

-Encima que estoy dispuesta a hacerte este favor tú te rehúsas.- bufó. –No me interesa, ya me harte de tus preguntas, te lo mostrare.-

Toshiro saltó del sofá donde habían estado sentados.

-De ninguna manera.- retrocedió varios pasos.

-¡Oh, claro que sí!- ella saltó del sofá y fue en su persecución.

-¡¿Por qué no me dejas, lunática?!- no iba a dejar que le metiera su lengua. ¡Qué asco!

-¡Ya dije que lo haría y lo hare!- aseguró ella sin dejar de corretearlo por la casa.

-¡No te dejare!- gritó mirando hacia atrás para ver cuanta ventaja tenía, pero en lo que hacía eso, tropezó.

Cayó al suelo de cara, y en seguida trato de levantarse, pero la menor se lanzo sobre él, lo volteó, y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, aplastó sus labios contra los de él.

Obviamente podría haberla apartado con facilidad, pero la sensación era demasiado agradable, y sus manos se negaron a obedecerlo, así que movió sus labios contra los de ella, instándola a mover los suyos también.

Todo iba bien, realmente bien, hasta que ella lamió sus labios con su cálida y húmeda lengua.

Extrañamente no fue asqueroso como Toshiro había pensado, todo lo contrario, el cosquilleo en sus labios aumento, así que no opuso mucha resistencia cuando ella introdujo su lengua por entre sus labios y se abrió paso entre sus dientes, encontrándose con la lengua de él.

Toshiro cerró los ojos y casi gimió ante el placer que le brindaba la caricia de su lengua moviéndose contra la de él.

El de blancos cabellos empezó a sentir un extraño calor extenderse por su cuerpo, y un extraño cosquilleo en la zona de la entrepierna a medida que él también comenzaba a mover su lengua, moviéndola de manera frenética, de tal modo que ella apenas lo seguía.

De repente la giró y ahora era él el que estaba encima de ella, era él el que la obligaba a separar más los labios para tener un mejor acceso, y era él a quien no le importaba respirar con tal de seguir besándola, y seguir la danza entre lenguas.

Ok, lo admitía, no era nada asqueroso, y era muy placentero, pero ahora estaba preocupado por la dureza que comenzaba a sentir entre las piernas, su miembro por alguna razón se había parado y puesto duro, muy duro.

Nunca antes le había pasado eso.

Finalmente Karin pareció en serio estar quedándose sin aire, así que lo separo de un empujón, sentándose ambos en el suelo donde habían caído, respirando con dificultad.

-Ya ves…- ella jadeaba. –Que… no fue nada asqueroso…- sonrió victoriosa aunque ruborizada.

Toshiro, también jadeando, asintió.

-Admito que tenías razón.- reconoció. –Pero ahora tengo otra duda…- miró hacía sus pantalones, donde sobresalía un bulto.

Karin se largó a reír, a reír con ganas, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-De hecho, también puedo ayudarte con eso. Ven.- se levantó y comenzó a jalarlo de la muñeca hacía su habitación.

Toshiro se dejó a hacer, confiado en que lo próximo que le enseñaría Karin sería tan placentero como aquel extraño beso.

Fin.

¿Qué puedo decir? Me canse de tanta inocencia :D

Agradezco sus comentarios y todo su apoyo! n.n Espero que los números de fics HK (HitsuKarin) empiecen a subir :D

Ya dije que superaría a los hitsuhina aunque yo misma tenga que hacer los 600 fics q nos faltan nwn9

Agradecería mucho que me den ideas para más One-shots c: Tengo muchos que hacer xD

Feliz Navidad, por cierto ;D

Los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo xP

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
